The primary purpose of this study is to evaluate the effectiveness and safety of the drug iloprost while evaluating the dose response characteristics of iloprost in patients diagnosed with claudication (leg pain) secondary to PAOD. This difficulty is called peripheral arterial occlusive disease (PAOD) and is due to lack of adequate blood flow to the legs due to partially or completely blocked arteries.